


Ending for a New Beginning

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Saving Hope
Genre: Accident, Childbirth, Gen, Hospital, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia figured out why Charlie was seeing a white horse around the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending for a New Beginning

CORDELIA WOKE UP WITH A HUGE GASP and a frantic look in her eyes. She needed to find Charlie - Dr. Harris - right away. Something about the white horse he kept on seeing just made sense.

Cordelia rushed to Hope Zion hoping she'd make it before Charlie and Joel gets called by the E.R. doctor, Zach, to answer an emergency call outside the hospital. Her first stop was the E.R. and asked if Zach was there. Thanks to her dating one of the doctors at the hospital she was able to seek out information from his colleagues.

She just missed Zach and Joel.

Next on her list was Charlie. She asked if he can be paged.

Charlie showed up at the nurse's station looking confused that he was summoned. But when he saw Cordelia waiting there his confusion turned to worry.

"What's wrong?" were the first words out of his mouth as he led the frantic-looking brunette with visionary abilities away from prying eyes and ears.

"Your white horse," Cordelia began while mentally trying to calm herself. She's probably have to ask Charlie to shoot her up with something if her nerves got anymore frazzled than they already were.

"What about it?"

"I saw it," she deadpanned.

Charlie froze the moment the words left her mouth. He confided to Cordelia since he knew she believed him when he told her he was able to communicate with spirits. Actually it was Dawn, the feisty and flirty brunette he saved a few months ago, who suggested he talk to Cordelia since she too was gifted like him. He was still reeling from shock that Dawn remembered having an out of body interaction with him, but she genuinely believed he wasn't nuts and even introduced him to one of her many 'gifted' friends.

"You had a vision?"

Cordelia nodded. "And it's not a good one," she added.

Charlie figured it wouldn't be, but he just didn't want to think the horse was a bad omen. It was a white horse for crying out loud!

"How bad?"

Cordelia took a deep breath, her eyes holding Charlie's as she tries to think of a way to deliver to him the bad news. She knew his history with Joel; they were good surgeons, had the same taste in women (namely Dr. Alex Reid) and are both dedicated to their patients.

"A white knight - aka one of your white coat wearing people - is or will be falling off his horse," she answered.

Charlie glared at her riddle, but he understood what she was trying to say.

"Can we save him?"

It was then that he noticed tears pooling at the bottom of Cordelia's eyes. _Shit,_ he mentally cursed and pulled her into his arms.

"I arrived too late. I just missed Zach and Joel," she said while her face pressed against his scrub top.

Charlie's body stiffened. If Cordelia was this distraught then his soon-to-be fallen colleague would be...

His train of thought was interrupted when Shahir bulldozed them. He hooked his hand on Charlie's elbow and practically dragged him - and Cordelia too - towards the ER entrance. He was saying something about an ambulance coming with Alex and Maggie in it. When Sydney appeared to join them it just clicked in to Charlie what Shahir was saying.

"Alex is delivering her baby now?" Charlie looked from Shahir to Sydney.

"Sounds like it. Maggie sounded the alarm, but Alex wanted to finish her exam before agreeing to be rushed here," Shahir explained.

Cordelia took a step back and watched as the three doctors waited for the incoming ambulance with a pregnant but soon-to-be-not-pregnant-anymore Dr. Reid delivering her baby en route.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Medical jargon a were being thrown over and above Cordelia's head as Alex and her newborn was wheeled in; Sydney, her OB-GYN, was right there interrogating Maggie. Charlie stepped aside as Shahir took over holding Alex's hand and cheering her on.

Excitement filled the air as both Cordelia and Charlie watched Alex wheeled in to the elevator that would take her to the delivery room to be cleaned and thoroughly checked-up. They almost let out a sigh of relief until they noticed a familiar figure emerging from the elevator smiling down at Alex.

"Oh no," Cordelia gasped.

Charlie held her hand and gave it a squeeze. He remained rooted where they were, watching Joel Goran say goodbye to the woman he love and the son that may or may not be his.

"Take care of them," was all Joel said before he disappeared just as Zach came in with the patient he and Joel answered the outcall emergency for.

"Where's Joel?" Maggie asked when she noticed the surgeon wasn't following behind.

Zach paused and gave Maggie a speaking look. His eyes conveyed what his mouth couldn't. Maggie understood what happened and was upset by the news.

"I guess every ending has a new beginning," Cordelia said under her breath as she continued to stare at the spot she and Charlie last saw Joel standing.


End file.
